Sindri Myr
"Power demands sacrifice....Thank you for yours!" Introduction Sindri Myr is a powerful Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided. After his release from the Maledictum, he rejoined the forces of Chaos and served as one of the greatest leaders in the Crusade of Faith. There he also received his title Archcorrupter. Description After ascending to daemonhood the maledictum daemon ate my soul trapping me inside of him. After some time I could comunicate with the materium once more thanks to an astral projection of my mortal self. Through those ilusions of myself I continued to spread the word of Chaos. However I could not participate directly in any conflict. During this time I aso developed a rivalry with the Saint Katheryne, which later on joined the worship of the parasite God Malal. Throughout the Millenia my Loyalty to the Crimson King never wavered and acted as one of his greatest defenders and advisers. '' ''My oportunity for release presented itself with the reemergence of Lorgar Aurelian and his Crusade of Faith. Convincing him that I would be of great use to him during the crusade, he together with Eveliath the Archapostel freed me from the Maledictum. Tasting and enjoying immortality for the first time centuries I threw myself into the war. During that time I corrupted several Guardsmen and even a Commissar Sven who I Used to revive and recreate the Blood pact. Creating The Blood Pact of Krieg, loyal to me. I also had a hand to play in Mortarions plan to Unite Slaanesh and The Emperor. My greatest enemy aside from The Space Wolves is Fulgrim for his constant betrayals and switching of sides. Currently im residing on my Daemon World of Gorthaur planning my next great incursion. History Sindri Myr was an Alpha Legion Sorcerer. He was Lord Bale's advisor during Alpha Legion's search for the Maledictum. He came to tartarus under the cover of an ork invasion with the alpha legion warband to search for the maledictum. Later on by his careful scheming the Orks of the planet were used to buy time for the Chaos forces to complete their search. During the search he tainted the Blood Ravens Librarian Isador Akios with taunts of how he might use the Maledictum for his own victory against Chaos. Eventually, Isador succumbed to the lure of Chaos and was executed by his old friend and Blood Ravens' Captain Gabriel Angelos. Later, when the sacrificing of more lives and time was necessary, Sindri tricked Lord Bale into combat with Angelos, who slew Bale. Sindri escaped the confrontation, and eventually made himself into a Daemon Prince with the power of the Maledictum. He was soon defeated, however, by the Blood Ravens and swallowed by the Maledictum. It took several thousand years until Eveliath found and freed him so he would join the forces of Chaos again. Notable Events * participated in the search for the maledictum * Returned for the Crusade of Faith Notable Allies * Tzeentch * sometime his Enemies * Eveliath * Lorgar Notable Enemies * the so called "Smurfs" * sometimes his allies * Space Wolfs * some lesbian quiet sisters Skills Numerous chaos psychic powers, daemonic nature Wargear * a bedlam staff * a plasmapistol * thoursand sons sorcerer armor Category:Users Category:Characters Category:Chaos Category:Fanfiction